Mr Ali's Classroom
by IBN96
Summary: The Eds, Chicken, and other cartoon characters would enroll in General School. There, they would learn and gain knowledge, just like other people at school. In between, they go through life meeting other people, animals and plants; some of them you might know from cartoons, games and so on. It will be interesting to see how they all get along, and how their teacher will fare.
1. Chapter 1

The school bell rang, as it always does in the weekdays, at General School. The old janitor, although looking a little weary for his age, proceeded by gardening in the school field. While that was happening, groups of teachers and students rushed into the school building. Like many other schools, the students outnumbered the teachers, but that did not really matter, as what really matters is the quality of education provided by the school as a whole, to the students who came to learn.

Ed was busy packing his bags, even though the bell rang five minutes earlier. He may have forgotten something. His very close friends, Edd, or Double D as he is sometimes called, and Eddy were still waiting. The three have been close friends for as long as anyone can remember. Eventually, the tall Ed finished packing his stationeries and headed into the classroom he, and his friends, were drafted into for their first day at school.

The Eds( Ed, Edd and Eddy) took their seating positions, where they sat near to each other. The classroom which was empty before would be filled in by the many students who entered. Chicken entered, carrying a blue-coloured schoolbag. Besides it, there was also a meerkat by the name of Timon. Then, came a new student, who is a duck that wore round spectacles. The duck was seen holding on to some history books, as well as technology books.

Soon, after all the students, almost a dozen of them, completed the empty rows, a rather good-looking, healthy-looking young man, stepped into the classroom. The students looked at the well-dressed man and wondered if he is a teacher. He put his bag on the teacher's chair and started talking.

"Greetings," he said. "I am," he continued, "your teacher."

"My name is Ali, and you all can call me Ali," he said in a cheerful manner. The students looked on in silence, as if clueless.

Mr. Ali: It seems that you are all the students in this classroom. There are about...err...1,2,5...8 of you.

Ed: Yes.

Ali: Haha! It's okay by my standards. At least there are not too many of you, easy for me to observe each of you.

Eddy: Uh-oh...

Edd: Relax, Eddy...

Ali: By the way, before I start, I would like to know each of you. Starting with...the chicken over here.

Chicken noticed that Mr. Ali was referring to him. So, he cooperated.

Chicken: Hi! I am Chicken. Yes, Chicken. I am a student, just like you all.

Mr. Ali: Good to know. Thank you, Chicken. Next.

Ed: I am Ed. I am from Peach Creek.

Edd: I am Edd, also from Peach Creek.

Ali: Err...both of you are Ed? No nicknames or different names so that I can identify you both better?

Eddy: No worries...the tall one with the monobrow is Ed. The one with the hat is Edd, but we call him Double

Ali: Thanks for telling me this. So, you are Ed, and you are Double D. What about you, boy?

Eddy: I am Eddy. I am the best!

Edd: Oh, please...

Eddy: Do not disturb me, Double D.

Ed: Eddy is the best in scams...

Ali: Hahaha!

Eddy:...?

Ali: Well, there is no way I am going to let you do that. Scamming is not a good thing, just to let you know.

Eddy: Oh...

Ali: It's OK if you know now. Nice meeting you, Eddy.

After Mr. Ali finished dealing with Chicken and the Eds, he proceeded with the duck, plus a few others.

Mr. Ali: I assume that you are a duck...what is your name?

Duck: Yes. It's true I am a duck, but my name is Quack. I am a computer technician.

Ali: Really?

Quack: Really.

Ali: Great. Maybe you can help me one day, if my computer crashes or anything.

Quack: It depends. Actually, I am still learning about technician skills.

Ali: Good. Very good. Keep on learning to get better.

Timon: I am Timon, a meerkat from Africa.

Suddenly, a cube-headed figure raised his hands.

Cube: Hi! I am Cube.

Ali: It is obvious that I've seen you before, Cube. What are you doing here today?

Cube: Oh, nothing much, other than trying to do business with the people in this school.

Ali: What business?

Cube: Paper products. Everyone needs them for writing purposes, right?

Ali: Sure...but...

Cube: It's OK. Looks like I have to leave. I have other things to do.

The other students would be introduced as Demoman, Heavy and Engineer. They are members of Team Fortress, but as soon as they introduced themselves, Demoman's phone rang. He would answer the call. It appeared that Demoman was told to report to a location because of something urgent.

Demoman: Ye olde brother!

Ali: Yes...? What do you want to share with us, Mr. Demoman?

Demoman: I got emergency at mah place. Need our attention.

Ali: ...? What do you mean?

Engineer: It looks like we have an important mission. Sir, I would like to ask your permission. Please allow me, Demoman and Heavy to leave.

Ali: I don't know about this. Are you sure?

Heavy: Absolutely. Yes! Our team in trouble. Need to help!

Demoman showed his phone, where a video was playing. A video showing people at war in a certain location.

Ali: That...sure looks serious. Hmm...  
Heavy: Please! We have to help our friends!

Ali: All right. Permission granted.

Demoman: Yeah! Told ye this teacher is da best.

Engineer: Whatever, Demoman! Let's move!

Ali: But you three must be present in other classes, so that you know what we all learn.

However, the three big-sized men left the classroom, and the school, through the window. They were seen running off elsewhere in the background. Mr. Ali folded his arms, but later relaxed and continued the lesson.

Ali: Okay. I want to ask a question?

Ed: Ooh!(raises hand)

Ali: Yes, Ed?

Ed: Is it a quiz?

Ali: No.

Eddy: Is it a trick question?

Ali: No. What I want to ask is, what is the purpose of going to school?

Edd: Surely it is to learn.

Quack: To gain knowledge of things around me.

Ed: To make friends!

Eddy: To get free food!

Ali: All of you are right. Timon, what about you?

Timon: My purpose...is...just to learn.

Ali: Agreed. As for me, my purpose is to educate people, about the many topics that are related to life in general.

Edd: That is what teachers do.

Chicken: Yeah...unfortunately, our previous teacher did not even appear most of the time.

Ali: Really?

Chicken: Yeah. Mr. Archibald, a terrible teacher he is, honestly.

Ali: Well...I hope I can be a better teacher, whatever happens.

Mr. Ali became silent for a while, and looked through a book, which looked like his personal notebook. After spending a few minutes reading, he closed the book and focused on his students.

Ali: What are we going to learn today? Hmm...we are going to learn...poetry.

Eddy: Poetry?

Chicken: Poetry?

Edd: Oh...

Ed: Yeay! Poetry!

Eddy: Pipe down, Ed!

Quack: Heh, poetry is okay...

Ali: Oh, wait. To be precise, we are going to learn about literature. Though we are not going to look very deep into the subject, because we are going to cover only the basics.

Quack: Fine by me.

Eddy: Still not my favourite.

Chicken: Oh, man!

Ali: Relax. It will be okay, and hopefully, it will be fun.

The basics of literature, as told by Mr. Ali, is just a writing which has an artistic value. Not just writing, but with attention to the script, the characters, the arrangement, etc.

Ali: English literature is abundant out there. Can you give an example?

Chicken: The Three Goats Gruff?

Ali: Okay. That is literature, because that is a story book. And story is considered a literature, a work of art. Anything else?

Ed: Jawbreakers!

Ali: No, that is food, Ed. Please try again.

Ed: Err...Macbeth.

Ali: Correct. That is a famous poem by William Shakespeare.

Edd: Wow, Ed! I did not know you read Macbeth.

Ed: No, I did not. I saw you reading it, Double D.

Edd: Oh...I see.

Ali: Double D, can you give me an example?

Edd: Yes. All the World's a Stage by William Shakespeare.

Ali: Very good. Okay, that is enough of examples. Since I told you about the meaning of literature, who is in for an exercise?

Eddy: Oh, come on! Not now, in the heat of the sun.

Chicken: Hehe. Relax, Eddy.

Ali: No, no, no...not physical exercise outside the classroom. Even I cannot do that now. It is tiring.

Chicken: Agreed! I support your cause.

Ali: (Laughs)Okay. What I meant was, a writing exercise. I want each of you to come up with a form of writing or literature, either from any source, or your own.

The students would go to work. They were seen working hard to finish their assignment. Then, after five minutes, it was about time the curious teacher observe his students's works.

Ali:(moves towards Chicken, saw a picture of candle)Chicken, why did you draw a candle?

Chicken: Err...no idea. Actually...I ran out of ideas, so I drew a candle. Just for fun.

Ali: I see. Well, I told you to write something, not draw. Still, drawing is art...but your task was to write. Please follow next time.(smiles at Chicken)

Chicken: (looks at teacher)Ouh...okay, then...sir.

Ali: Ed, why do you draw candles?

Ed: (laughs)Just like Chicken. I draw candles. love candles.

Ali: And the thing you wrote underneath the drawing...'I Am the Candle'. That sounds poetic. What about yours, Double D?

Edd: Oh, here it is.(shows his work, the first few lines from Life's Brief Candle.)

"Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow,

Creeps in this petty pace from day to day,

To the last syllable of recorder time..."

Life's Brief Candle by William Shakespeare

Ali: Awesome. Good job.

Edd: Thank you, sir.

Ali: Why do people always call me that?

Edd: Excuse me? Did you say something?

Ali: Err...ignore it. (backed off and saw Eddy's work)What is this?

Eddy: A masterpiece. I did it all by myself, because I am a self-employed writer.

Ali: Well...this does not look like a masterpiece...it is some sort of cartoon...

Eddy: Who cares? A cartoon is art, isn't it? (chuckles)

Edd: Way to go, Eddy. I saw your writing, and that script is okay...

Eddy: Save the compliments, Double D. Don't need it now. You can do that later, on our way home.(chuckles)

Ali: Interesting! Yep! I sure love cartoons, and I'm impressed by your cartoon as well, Eddy.

Eddy: See? I told you; it is a masterpiece.

Ali: Although there are a few errors that I want you to correct. (refers to Eddy's work)Your grammar should be improved. You don't write 'This was written by Eddy'. Instead, you write, 'This is written by Eddy'.

Eddy: Why? But it's my piece of writing.

Ali: I know that, but you need to keep to the grammar standards imposed based on the English language.

Eddy: Really? Hmm...oh, all right. I will do my best.

Ali: Good. (looks at Quack's work)Hmm...this is...?

Quack: A short story called 'Who Wants to Be an IT Millionaire?'

Ali: (reads)This is...

Quack:(looks at Mr. Ali with round eyes)...?

Ali: ...excellent! Good. Now, I'm impressed.

Edd: Congratulations, Quack. Anyway, I didn't get to know you yet.

Quack: Oh, you can do it now. I'm Quack. Just...Quack. And you are Double D, right?

Edd: Sure.

Quack: Hmm...(looks at Edd's hat)nice hat, by the way.

Edd: (giggles)It is just an old hat I wore since I was a kid.

Eddy: Yo Quackie! Yo Chicken! Yo Meerkat!

Quack: Yes...Eddy?

Chicken: What do you want, man?

Timon: Yes...short boy?

Eddy: (looks at Timon with slight annoyance)How dare you...? Whatever. Do you want to join us three(referring to himself, Ed and Edd) in a game of 'Tag-Team Fighting'?

Timon: Oops. Sorry...won't happen again.

Suddenly, the class erupted with noises. Mr. Ali noticed, and tried to do something.

Ali: Class!

Students became attentive again.

Ali:(looks at students, with arms on his left and right side of waist)It seems that the boombox just got started.

Edd: Pardon me, sir?

Ali: (realised he made a joke that some people do not understand)Forget it. You all became noisy for a while, and I had to stop you from talking too loud. This is because, it's not just our class in this school, there are also other classes. They might be disturbed if we talk too loud.

Edd: I get it. Very sorry, sir. I was just getting to know my classmates.

Ali: I know that feeling. Reminds me of the first time I stepped into my classroom at school.

Eddy: So now you're day dreaming?

Ali: Of course not. It's just that you people reminded me of my first day at school, many years ago. A useful experience as I get to know people of various origins, races, cultures, occupations, etc.

Eddy: (chuckles, and claps his hands)Way to go. (stops clapping)

Ali: Now...it's fine to get to know everyone around you, but please...

Quack: What shall we please?

Ali: ...please keep it to a volume level that is not too high.

Quack: ...sure.

Edd: Absolutely.

Eddy: Wow, that is a fancy word.(said in sarcastic tone)

Edd: Oh, Eddy, it's in the dictionary.

Ed: Okey-dokey, teacher.

Timon: That will do.

Chicken: Yep. Fine by me.

Ali: Now, go ahead and know each other. Anyway, I still wonder where the other three students are at.

The students in the classroom got to know each other very well. They shared jokes, but did their best to keep the volume low. As for Mr. Ali, he just sat down on his chair, reading his personal notebook, possibly to plan on what to teach for the next classes.

The school bell would eventually ring several minutes later, signalling the time to go home. Everyone packed their bags and went home. As for the teacher, he was also on his way, but he would encounter The Headmaster.

Ali: (looks at the big-sized Headmaster)Oh...hello, sir.

Headmaster: Hello...whatever your name is.

Ali: Oh, my name is Mr. Ali. But you can call me Ali.

Headmaster: Sounds good to me. I just drop by to know what is going on in your classroom.

Ali: It seems you are very generous.

Headmaster: Mm-hmm.

Ali: Things in the classroom are okay, so far. I hope that I can take good care of the classroom, and the students, so that they study in a controlled environment. And a safe environment.

Headmaster: (stopped for a moment, but later refocused on Mr. Ali)Good to know that, young man. But you know that you must perform. Or else...you are fired.

Ali: Gulp...I understand what you mean, sir. I will do my best. You can count on me.

Headmaster: Farewell, and have a good day...Mr. Ali.

Ali:Okay.(sees the headmaster leave the school compound, but he himself would leave shortly afterwards)


	2. Randy's Trials and Solutions

p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""It's rather cold…"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""What is…?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""The way you treated Randy just now..."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Cold?" Eddy exclaimed in a raised tone. "Bah! I would treat Randy and the rest just like that, doesn't matter."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Well…Randy's been through a lot lately," Double D said, in support for his close friend. "Perhaps we should comfort him."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Comfort?" Eddy asked. "Why…do that yourself, Double D. I have other things to do."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"The rather intolerant Eddy walked away, without a slight pity for the condition of Randy, a friend who had unfortunate few days, which started with him losing his beloved pet cat, and the less than impressive Physics marks./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Randy could be seen at the back of the school compound, with the basketball field in the background. He was folding his arms tightly, as if feeling cold, while his face looked rather pale. His eyes were watery, too, suggesting that he cried, or was close to tears. Double D, being the generous type of person, decided not to waste time. He approached the downed Randy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Hi Randy," he said. "Tough day, isn't it?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Oh, hi…" Randy said with a soft voice. "What do you want?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Nothing…actually."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Look...," Randy said with a slightly raised voice. "It's obvious I had an awful day, and I can't be blamed for it all, can I?" he continued, referring to a previous encounter with Eddy, who he shared a science project with./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Please…calm down…," Double D told his friend./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Randy then wiped his eyes, inhaled and exhaled deeply, to calm down a little./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Sure…"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Double D showed that he cared. "Randy," he said, "I truly understand how you feel."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Really?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Yes. You see…I once had a puppy; a cute one, too. It was with me for five months. Five months…until he is heard no more…"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""That sounds sad…"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""It is, Randy. I was crying in my room, alone, as if I lost someone very dear to me."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""But you don't look sad anymore."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""I moved on. I knew that he disappeared from my life, but then, rather than let myself down with my feelings, I decided to forget about it and go through life as usual."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Randy's eyes blinked and rolled. "What…?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""I brought myself down…and at the same time, I brought everybody else down. My family, my friends…I realised that, and thought, 'Forget it! I'm starting a new life.'"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Randy said nothing, and nodded his head. Double D continued on./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""I hope," he said, "that you would leave behind the dark days. I did not get good grades in physics, too, last year. But, because I love to learn, I worked hard to get better."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Double D…," Randy said, "I think…"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""What do you think?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""I think…," he said, "that you are absolutely right."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Double D sounded surprised. "I…am?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Yes," Randy said again, wiping his tears away, and relaxing his muscles that were stiff. "You showed me, that I need to move on in life."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Well," Double D said, "good! That's the spirit, old boy!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Randy just smiled./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Double D would invite his friend over for lunch at the cafeteria, where they would meet Ed and Eddy again./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Oh," Eddy said, "here comes the lazy one."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Eddy, please," Double D said to Eddy. "It's time to move forward. Forget about the past. Let's live in the present time."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Yeah…but he is not doing his physics work."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Randy nodded. "I understand, Eddy. I'm sorry. Things got a little out of hand for me…so I apologise. Honestly."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Eddy looked at Randy with a grim look, but he eventually cooled down./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Well," he said, "as long as you admit your mistake, I'm fine with that. But, please do your work next time."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""So should you, Eddy," Double D interfered. "You hardly did any. You can't just depend on Randy."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Eddy gulped. "Oh…I realised that, Double D…sorry…" he replied while scratching his head./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Ed later arrived at his seat, holding a delicious-looking ice cream on a cup./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Happy eating, guys!" he said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"The others eventually settled their differences that evening, and ate together./p 


	3. World History Lesson

"Gentlemen…" the voice of the mild-mannered, diligent Mr. Ali was heard, addressing his students in the classroom. "We are going to learn…world history."

"Oh, man!" exclaimed Chicken.

"Oh, boy!" said an excited-looking Double D.

"I love this," Quack said softly. However, a few others, like Eddy, looked uninterested.

"Oh, great," Eddy said sarcastically. "History. Like…we went through this 100 times…"

Mr. Ali heard his student's moan, and sort of interfered.

"Now, Eddy," he said to the rather short but well-built student, "world history is not just history. You see, it is part of our heritage, and part of life, too, in some ways. "

"But I hate it. I always hate it. I sort of failed many times in history quiz."

Mr. Ali nodded his head.

"Now what?" Eddy asked. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No. Of course not."

"Eddy," Double D said, "you're just paranoid…"

"Beat it, Double D! I don't even know what you are saying…"Eddy exclaimed at his friend in a rude manner. Mr. Ali stopped them both from potential quarrels.

"Eddy, dear…I know how you feel. Your spirit to learn world history is sort of dented after failing history quiz several times, but let me tell you that…if you work hard enough, then maybe you can get better grades…and succeed…not just in history, but also in your life."

"History does not mean anything to me. It is history…something that happened long ago."

"I understand…but…" the teacher said, "by learning history, you get to know more about yourself, where you came from, etc."

"That's true," Double D said.

"Plus, learning world history might probably help you correct the past mistakes made by people who came before us."

"Err…," Eddy's eyes widened, "how is that possible?"

"For example, some bad decisions by the locals in a particular country enabled foreign countries to take advantage and steal the local resources. By learning history, we know what really happened…and we can hopefully do our part in preventing the past mistakes from happening."

"Yeah…"

"You get what I mean?"

Eddy nodded. "It seems that I do. Thanks for making me realise, sir."

"You're welcome," the teacher replied. "Anything else?"

"No," Chicken said, "not from me."

"Come on, Chicken," Timon said, "like you have nothing to say."

"No, man!" Chicken exclaimed. "…Except for one question. Sir…"

Mr. Ali saw Chicken raising his little hands.

"What is it?" he asked Chicken.

"I believe that chickens existed long before humans," Chicken stated. "We chickens are descendants of the dinosaurs."

"Err…I do not really agree with you."

"Why?"

"Well…there are living things on earth long before the existence of humans. However, the living things, mostly the large animals, were in a fight for survival. Eventually, some animals extinct. Some survived to this day. The extinct ones left nothing…except for their remains, like their fossils and bones."

Chicken nodded in silence, before speaking again. "Seems like that is a lot of information to swallow."

"Don't swallow, then."

"What…?"

"The best way is to read and understand."

"Hmm…I think I'll try that method of learning."

"Good luck. Anyway…"

The class went on, where Mr. Ali talked about the early world civilisations. Soon, he proceeded further into time, to the Bronze Age, Iron Age and other Ages in world history. Suddenly, the diligent-looking Quack raised his hands.

"Sir," he said, "why is world history divided into ages? And…what happened to the Jews after their exile from Babylon?"

"Hmm…history is divided into Ages according to periodization, a process where universal history is categorized into named blocks. The result is descriptive abstractions that provide convenient terms for periods of time with relatively stable characteristics. However, determining the precise beginning and ending to any "period" is often arbitrary."

"That is a lot…"

"Put it simply, history is divided into Ages because they are classed into periods…"

"Mm-hmm."

"As for your question about the Jews's exile…"

Eddy was curious. "What are they?"

"Jews are a group of human beings who believe in the religion Judaism, a monotheistic religion founded many years ago."

"I get it…"

"Some sources say that they would return to their homeland, which is in present –day Palestine and Israel. They would establish a kingdom again, only for it to be destroyed by the invading Romans in the early 1st century AD."

Double D would open his mouth. "I read that the Romans were from Italy."

"True."

The lesson would continue, till the bell rang. All in all, the students had an enjoyable lesson, because they were able to share knowledge with each other in a good way.


	4. Food

"Class, may I have your attendance?"

"Sure."

Mr. Ali's request was approved by Ed. So, the attendance was taken; one by one, the students's attendance were taken. After that, the teacher counted the number of students, to make sure they match the attendance sheet.

"Good," he said. "Seems like you all are present."

"Yeah…," Eddy said, "except for those boys in red."

The teacher soon realised that three of his students, Demoman, Heavy and Engineer, were absent without leave. Mr. Ali recalled that, they were absent for most of their first day at school, and fully absent in other days. He just nodded his head.

Later, his phone rang. He received a message, so he picked it up. It was actually Heavy who sent the message, which read:

TO DEAR TEACHER!

It seems WE TEAM FORTRESS RED TEAM CANNOT ENTER CLASS TODAY.

Because WE are AT WAR! BIG WAR!

SAD because WE CANNOT ENTER CLASS.

HEAVY LOVES TO STUDY, BUT CANNOT STUDY BECAUSE OF MISSION!

But FRIENDS are HERE.

SNIPER AND MEDIC are HERE.

DEMOMAN NOT IN CLASS, ENGINEER, TOO. THEY with ME.

GOOD LUCK, TEACHER. YOU STILL DA BEST!

HEAVY

"Seems like they really are soldiers…"

Quack said, "Sure they are."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. They talked about it sometimes; they are fighting the Blue team in their homeland."

"How do you know?"

"You sneaking around people, Quackie?" Eddy asked.

"Of course not, Eddy," Quack replied. "But I am quite close to Demoman, so I got to talk to him."

"Well…in spite of everything…they said that their friends will be here."

"Ahem…" A voice was heard from a certain distance. Turned out it came just a few metres behind the classroom door, from the outside. Mr. Ali opened the door, and saw a man in a hat, and another with spectacles. Both were wearing red-coloured clothes; the one with the hat in a red-coloured, long-sleeved shirt; while the one with specks wore a white coat and bright red glove. They were both sweating, especially the bigger one in the coat.

"Well…" Mr. Ali said, "Looks like you both might be…"

"Sniper," the man with the brown hat said. "This fella beside me is Medic. We are…"

"Team Fortress Red Team members?"

"Yes, mate!" the man known as Sniper replied in a thick Australian accent.

"Ja!" the Medic said, a German word for 'yes'. "We came here not on fuhrer's order; fellow soldiers called us to come here."

"I get it. Now…welcome to the class, Mr. Sniper and Mr. Medic. Please attend to your seats."

The teacher then looked at the Medic and said, "I suggest that you remove the coat. It's a warm day so far." Probably he realised Medic was sweating a lot.

A peek at his notebook was essential before certain lessons. Mr. Ali would always do that, to make sure he knows what and how to teach. He flicked several pages, until he decided to close the book. His focus would later turn to his young students.

"All right," he said in a confident voice, "we will learn about…food."

"Food?" Eddy asked. "What is this? A culinary arts? I didn't sign up for this."

"Well, that is part of the curriculum, Eddy. So, it is our duty to follow it, the best way we can," the teacher said with a smile.

"Oh, all right. Whatever."

"So…," Double D opened up his mouth, "what are we going to cook today?"

"Hold on, Double D…we are not going to cook. Instead, we are going to learn about food."

So, the lesson began, where Mr. Ali told his students about the history of food. It turned out that food always existed all along, ever since the prehistoric times.

"Food is abundant in this world. There are depictions of food in many places. Bread is considered one of the favourite foods by people long time ago…till today, even. Of course, animals are also food source for some humans…"

"I ain't going to let them eat me," Chicken said.

"Heh, I'll be glad to, so I can shut him up," Eddy said, referring to Chicken.

"Boys, do not quarrel. Anyway, no one is going to eat each other in this classroom, or anywhere else. We are here to learn."

"Relax, Eddy," Ed said while laughing.

"Yeah," Double D said to his rather grumpy friend.

"Yeah, all right. Sorry Chicken," Eddy said to Chicken.

"No problem," Chicken replied.

The class went on, where the diligent and knowledgeable teacher shared his knowledge on many types of food. He also said that while he is a teacher, he still loves to cook at home. He enjoys making simple food like fried eggs, French fries, and chicken drummettes.

"Why, sir?" Quack asked politely.

"Because…they are easy to make. I am quite lazy to cook complicated food…" Mr. Ali replied, and laughed. Sniper also laughed, so did Medic and a number of students.

"Now I want to ask you," Mr. Ali said, "what is your favourite food?"

Sniper raised his hands. "Chicken stew."

Medic did the same. "Buffalo beef. Mein favourite!"

"Jawbreakers!" Ed said. The other Eds said the same thing, too.

"Fries," was Chicken's response.

"Ice cream," Quack said, "Gives me an energy boost…sometimes."

"Lions," Timon said. "Though I prefer buffalo meat, and tiger meat, and…"

"Wow! Well…because you lived in Africa, and food is abundant for you…" Double D said.

"Yeah…sure, but buffalo meat…"

"It's all right, Timon," Mr. Ali spoke up. "I understood what you said. Now…who likes to cook?"

Not many students raised their hands. Only Medic raised his hand.

"I love to cook buffalo meat and fish."

"Really? That's interesting…how is the procedure?"

"Vat procedure…?"

"Procedure of cooking buffalo meat and fish."

"Oh…it's mein favourite. Da best! Better zhan surgery."

"Seems like you have talent in more than one field, eh? You can cook and perform surgery."

"Ja! I learned surgery from mein uncle!"

"Well…good for you."

The classroom was full of joy in learning about food. They would go on and learn about different types of food, from fast food to deserts to chocolates, and even to the luxurious food. The teacher taught well and was full of passion when teaching. Eventually, the school bell rang, and everyone returned home.

However, before Mr. Ali could return, the Headmaster called him into his room. Thus, he had no choice but to obey his superior.

"Mr. Ali," the Headmaster said in a deep voice, suited to his large body.

"Yes…sir?" Mr. Ali said in a rather shallow voice.

"I believe there is nothing wrong…not much, actually…in your class."

"Oh, everything's fine…"

"How's the attendance?"

"It's okay…some are absent for several reasons, but they did hand out a message…"

"Hmm…"

"Yes…?"

"Messages? You know I need a written hardcopy of a document, as reasons for not attending classes. Don't you?"

"Err…no…I didn't. But now I do."

Headmaster frowned and sighed. "This is not a good way to be a teacher. You should know…next time…but there are consequences if you let your students absent without reason."

Mr. Ali nooded. "I understand, sir. I will do my best to inform my students to attend class…as frequent as they can."

"No. They must attend all classes. ALL!"

"Sir…I don't know if I am being rude…I hope I am not, but…they are students, and young students who are enjoying life. In fact, they are a good bunch of people, their commitment in class is spectacular."

"Well…if that's what you think…"

"…?" The young teacher looked at the Headmaster with a puzzled face.

"Hope you do well," Headmaster replied. "This conversation ends here. I suggest you go home and rest."

"Oh…okay!" Mr. Ali said before leaving the office.

Later, the Headmaster received a call. It was his wife and children. They wanted him to return home, to take care of the two young kids who are running around. His wife could not do it on his own. So, the Headmaster had to agree to return, even though he felt like staying at school at that time. He was seen moaning as he left the school compound.


	5. Headcrabs!

The teacher known as Mr. Ali was walking along the park when he suddenly saw a young boy. That boy was about five years old. When the teacher saw his face, he was quite taken by surprise. This is because the boy sort of looked like him back when he was a little boy himself.

Anyway, Mr. Ali did not want to interrupt the kid who was flying his kite, so he walked along. Then, when he went past, the boy suddenly turned around towards the departing teacher.

"Eh…I know who you are," the little boy said, with a rather soft voice that is natural for a little boy.

"You are that teacher from General School," he continued.

Mr. Ali nodded. "Err…yes, I am. How did you know?"

"I used to play near the school. I play badminton, basketball, football, video games…"

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. It's good to meet you…what is your name?"

"My name is Ali. What is yours, boy?"

The boy chuckled. "My name is Ali, too."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry…you can call me Ali. I can call you Mr. Ali, or 'sir'."

"I…am not used to calling people with the same name…" the teacher chuckled as well.

"Don't worry," the child said. "You can call me Little Ali…because I am little!" he continued with a childish laugh.

Mr. Ali laughed, too. "All right…Little Ali…or maybe Young Ali…"

"That is a great name! Thanks, your highness…"

"Please…do not call me that."

"Oh…okay."

"So…how old are you?" Mr. Ali asked the child known as Young Ali.

"I am five," he replied. "What about you? You look young."

"I am actually in my early 30s."

"Oh…you are still young. Do not worry about ageing."

"I am not!"

Young Ali giggled. The teacher would do the same, and the two Alis walked together along the park, telling each other's stories.

Meanwhile, Ed, Edd, and Eddy were in the supermarket, planning to buy some things to store in their rented house. Ed picked up three jawbreakers with two arms; Edd was picking up stationeries like pencils, pens, and notebooks; while Eddy was just testing out the latest video game system in the electronics store within the supermarket.

Ed and Edd would turn up at the counter to pay for their purchases. They noticed the absence of the other Ed.

"Where's Eddy?" Ed asked Edd.

Edd replied, "I honestly do not know."

Ed looked further away, and saw the rather short Eddy hanging around in the electronics store.

"Look! There he is."

"Oh, well…he is leaving, and coming here…" Edd said.

Eddy finished playing a few levels of the new Halo video game and looked very happy.

"Say, Eddy, what are you so happy about?" Ed asked.

"Nothing much," Eddy replied with a slight chuckle, "except for dominating the brand new Halo game!"

"Well…good for you," Edd, or Double D, said to his friend. "Do you need anything to buy?"

"Hmm…," Eddy thought for a second. "I need my chocolates. Be right back."

"All right. Take your time." Edd put his stationeries on the counter after Ed arranged the jawbreakers.

As for the other students, they were just relaxing in their residence. Chicken was seen eating in his house, with Timon keeping him company, since Cow and his parents were out. As usual, Chicken chewed on his favourite French fries, while Timon ate some mini chocolates. He was getting used to eating food other than animal fat.

While that was happening, Quack was seeking knowledge. His earphones were plugged into his small ears, and he switched on his MP3 player to listen to his favourite music; at the same time reading a book called 'History of World Civilizations'. On his table, there were also books called 'Video Game Physics and Motion' and 'English for Dummies', among others. However, the young duck's focus was on the history book…and his music.

The members of Team Fortress Red Team were relaxed after a war period ended. It ended with them winning three out of five rounds, thus winning the overall battle with the powerful Blue Team. Anyway, it was time to return to Creamland. Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Sniper and Medic regrouped in a middle-class residence at a residential area near General School. Some of their friends did not leave for Creamland but chose to stay on; just in case war broke out again, they would be available to defend with all their hearts.

Time passed by. It became night just as fast as morning arrived hours before. The scenery in General Neighborhood was beautiful. There were no signs of thugs trying to break into any houses or shops or schools. There were about five guards assigned to take care of the situation, regardless.

Guard One and Guard Two were assigned to take care of the school compound; Guard Three the park; Guard Four the residential area nearby, while Guard Five the streets. An even division of jobs, it seemed.

Unknown to them, several metres away, funny, and somewhat strange, creatures appeared out of nowhere. The creatures looked a little like chickens, but without heads. There were about three of them, maybe even more. They had short arms but moved at fast speed.

They moved from the hill to the surface in just a few seconds. They moved faster than most beings on Earth, with the possible exception of jaguars. Their purpose for coming to Creamland was unknown. But they immediately moved in parallel, about five of them in one row.

The Guards did not notice, but what they noticed later was a Demoman. The Scottish Demoman left his house for unknown reasons; probably to get some fresh air. Since Demoman is not a threat, because he belongs to the nearby neighborhood, the Guards did not do anything with the alarm.

"Heh…," Demoman said, "nuthin like a good night breeze."

Then, he saw some creatures moving at a fast rate, from a certain distance. 'What was that?' he thought. Not wanting to waste time, he ignored those creatures. Suddenly, he heard screeching sounds…which led to him standing up, with a baseball bat, to examine what was really going on.

Slowly Demoman ventured into the secluded alley. "Thought I need ta clear dis mess," he said in his favourite Scottish accent, while holding a baseball bat. He turned to several corners, but saw nothing.

All of a sudden, behind him, the chicken-like creature known as the Headcrab sprang into action. It jumped from out of nowhere and nearly landed on the face of Demoman.

"Yaarrghh! Get away from me, you marauding Headcrab!" Demoman said. More of them would appear near him, and he had to defend himself by beating them up with his baseball bat. Still, he was outnumbered.

Suddenly, 'Bang!' A shot was heard, and down went a Headcrab.

A man, dressed in a special HEV suit, complete with a helmet, holding with him a special electronic gun, proceeded by shooting the other Headcrabs, targeting their headless bodies with precision. The man would later pass a used Grenade Launcher for Demoman to use. Thus, the Scot grabbed it and began running away, then launching a grenade to finish off the evil Headcrabs. In a few seconds, the grenade exploded and the Headcrabs were finished. Some lay on the ground, while some were thrown elsewhere because of the force.

Demoman and his life saver were able to get out of the alley just in time.

"Bloody nice shot, brother!" said a relieved Demoman. "You are like a supremely talented soldier, ain't ya, mate?"

The man just looked to him, and said nothing.

"Ya look like ya came from City 17 or somewhere else," Demoman said, referring to the places he went to before, where war was a common sight; so were soldiers…and rebellion. Again, the figure said nothing. Instead, he pointed to a direction with his index finger.

"What is there?" a curious Demoman asked. When he turned around again, he saw that the man who saved him disappeared. He left the Grenade Launcher, which originally belonged to Demoman anyway. On that launcher, a note was placed. It read:

'Your GRENADE LAUNCHER, MR. DEMOMAN, fully serviced and functional. Use it well, at your own risk.'

Demoman just shook his head before going home, to join his other housemates.

The next day, people gathered near the alley, to discover dead Headcrabs. The Guards took the liberty to clear the alley from those creatures, for their corpses were already in bad condition. Wearing plastic gloves, and carrying plastics to dispose of them, they did their job.

Mr. Ali was there, with all his students. Surprisingly, the Read Team members were also there; before, they were always absent from class.

"Hmm…funny creatures, this…" Mr. Ali said.

"Headcrabs, sir," Demoman said. "Dangerous creatures…can destroy ye in a mere seconds. Ain't gonna let that happ'n, right?"

"Ja!" Medic said. "They have poisonous venom in ze body."

Mr. Ali looked at the Red Team members with a raised eyebrows.

"You all seem to know a lot about these…Headcrabs…whatever their real name is."

"But it is true!" Heavy interrupted. "They are Headcrabs, some of them are zombies, they are sometime in City 17."

"Yeah, big deal," Eddy said. "Maybe you are one of them."

"No!" Heavy said. "It is our duty to keep people safe from Headcrabs!"

"Ja, mein freund!" Medic added.

Mr. Ali would do his best to calm them down, and ease the situation. There are many people near them anyway, so it is clear why he needed to do that.

"Now…"

"What now, sir?" Double D asked.

"Maybe we will go back to class and study again," Quack replied. "It has been a while, has it not?"

"Indeed it has," Mr. Ali agreed. "Although it was only two days."

"Whatever. I am bored of all this. Let us go back to class," Eddy said.

"Wow, Eddy. I never seen you this eager to study in the morning," Double D said to his close friend Eddy.

"What? Oh, well…let us just go."

With that, they left the alley to go to General School. Class resumed as usual; many people were seen entering the school to learn.


	6. The Carnival

"Welcome to the Annual Carnival Day!"

With the exclamation by a General School employee, some sort of carnival day event started outside the school compound. Even though it was still early in the morning, people were already preparing their shop lots and things to sell, for the carnival would be a place where people sell and buy things, not to mention play some light games.

The shop lots sell plenty of things, from food and drinks to stationeries. People flocked in on their way to work, or school. Students were already present to buy some things, so were some teachers. Actually, some teachers set up their own stalls to sell food and drinks.

Meanwhile, Randy, the kid with round spectacles, arrived and met Double D.

"Hi, Randy!" Double D exclaimed.

"Oh, hi, Double D," Randy replied. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing much," Double D said, "other than walking around, looking at things being sold around me."

"Same as me...although I just arrived," Randy said.

However, Double D's attention turned towards a delicious-looking and round jawbreaker. He looked amazed when he saw his favourite food. His eyes widened.

"Say," Double D said, "how about we grab some jawbreakers while we walk around?"

"Jawbreakers?" Randy said. "No thanks...I ate this morning," he continued, with a laugh.

Eddy joined the conversation when he heard them.

"Jawbreakers? Did someone say jawbreakers?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, Eddy," Double D said to Eddy. "Look over there..."

"Wow! Let me have it!" Eddy said.

"I say we all get jawbreakers!" Ed said, as he joined his friends.

The Eds( Ed, Edd and Eddy) would, as usual, grab the most colourful jawbreakers they could find, buy them and eat them, till their stomach becomes full. Randy was uninterested, so he just walked on by and wandered along the carnival, searching for interesting things to buy.

Mr. Ali was just sitting down in the office, on the first floor of the General School building, doing nothing but surfing the internet. He loves to use the fast wireless internet, which helps him to finish his work faster. While doing so, he saw students scattered, along with other people, in the carnival on the ground floor.

"Seems like they are enjoying themselves," Mr. Ali said to a colleague near him.

"Yeah," the colleague said, "but look at us. We got to handle all the paperwork; we run errands for others." The colleague, whose name was not mentioned, sighed.

Mr. Ali understood how he felt. He said, "Oh, do not worry, because sooner or later, we can enjoy…"

"Enjoy what?"

"The carnival downstairs, of course…"

"There's a carnival downstairs…?"

"Sure. You did not notice?"

"Err…no. I just walked in here in the morning, plugged in my earpiece and go to work."

Then, the Headmaster arrived in the office. The large-sized, bulky Headmaster was not paying attention to his employees's conversation or moaning. However, he appeared to be in a seldom joyful mood when he said, "Gentlemen…work is over. You can enjoy the carnival…"

The employees in the office suddenly rushed out like roaming tigers, followed by Ali, who gently put his chair under the table before leaving for the carnival. The Headmaster followed him.

Ali met his students Chicken and Quack. They were playing some sort of 'Hit the Mouse' game, where they use a wooden hammer to hit a toy mouse when it appears on the spaces.

"Say, Mr. Ali," Chicken said, "Where were you? I did not see you this morning."

"I was busy," Ali replied, "but now I am free. Free to enjoy this exciting event with you all."

"Way to go, sir," Quack said. "Free yourself from the stressful environment."

Ali just laughed when he heard his students's remarks.

"Everyone…pen drives here! Original pen drives, all the way from China, India, Japan, Malaysia, Asia, Europe, US…wherever you might think of. Get your pen drives now! For 15 paper money each."

That was the voice of Cube, Ali's childhood friend. He also took the opportunity to do business that day. Ali went on and meet his old friend.

"Say, 15 paper money for one pendrive?" Ali asked.

"Oh, sure, Ali," Cube replied. "Original stuff, you know."

"Do you sell anything else…?"

"Sure. Look on your left…"

Ali realised a row of different gadgets, from earphones and speakers to MP3 and MP4 players.

"Where do you get all these?"

"That is what business-minded people do, bro. Now, please pick one…"

Ali looked interested to buy the speakers, since his old speakers broke.

"How much are those pair of speakers?"

"20 paper money. No discounts! That is considered a low price," Cube chuckled.

"Fine," Ali replied. "I will buy the speakers." He took out a note of 20 paper money and said, "Here is your 20 paper money. Good luck!" The teacher smiled as he bought the speakers. Cube smiled as well, and he would have to entertain more customers after that.


End file.
